Økokritik
Introduktion: Økokritik (engelsk: Ecocriticism): Kort defineret er økokritikken simpelthen studiet af forholdet mellem sprog og litteratur og det fysiske miljø. Grønne litterater fortolker de måder, hvorpå man på forskellige tidspunkter og under forskellige historiske omstændigheder har beskrevet naturen. Økokritikken er på ingen måde en færdig teori. Økokritikken tror på, at menneskets kultur hænger sammen med den fysiske verden, den påvirker den og bliver påvirket af den.Cheryl Glotfelty: ”Introduction: Literary Studies in an Age of Environmental Crisis”, fra The Ecocriticism Reader: Landmarks in Literary Ecology, The University of Georgia Press, 1996. Side 18 Økologi stammer fra det græske ord oikos, der betyder husholdning - økokritik er altså en form for husholdningskritik med Jorden som vores fælles husholdning. Historisk gennemgang: Før havde det at studere litteraturens forhold til miljøet været svært, fordi man ikke omtalte det i litteraturvidenskab - det var fordelt på f. eks. Amerikanske Studier og blev ikke anerkendt som sådan. Dem der skrev om det eller forskede i det var derfor alene, da det var svært at finde andres materialer om det. I midten af 80’erne begyndte der dog at komme tidsskrifter og bøger om emnet, og i begyndelsen af 90’erne voksede ”ecocritisism” og blev noget man kunne studere på universiteterne. Videnskaben er en af hovedårsagerne til, at planeten er i forfald, ifølge økokritikkerne. Denne har gjort det muligt at manipulere med naturen og bruge den til profit, hvilket har skadet den. Men legitimationen af problemet med klimaet og planeten er baseret på videnskab, så derfor er forholdet ambivalent. Før i tiden bestod litteraturen primært af kritisk litteraturlæsning baseret på Marxisme (litteraturen som produkt af økonomiske forhold - borgerskabet skriver bøger om sig selv, så de kan få det godt med sig selv, fordi de altid har følt sig underlegne) - undertrykkelse af mennesker baseret på klasseforhold og køn. Menneske-menneske imellem, det var ikke relevant at tale om behandlingen af naturen. Litteraturen har altid ført tilbage til økonomi eller en dominansform - feministisk litteratur, etnisk litteratur mm. Derfor har det været svært for økokritikken at vinde frem Litteraturen beskriver de samfundsforhold, den er tilkommet under. Naturen som noget ægte er svært at forholde sig til, fordi alt betragtes som et sprogligt konstrukt, hvilket giver meget lidt plads til strukturen - det er det, vi kender som poststrukturalismeUrsula K. Heise: “Hitchhiker’s Guide to Eco-Criticism”, PMLA vol. 121, 2006. Side 512 Økokritik er en kritik af vestlig modernisme og oplysnings- og modernitetsprojektet. En reduktion af naturen til en økonomisk ressource eller en videnskabelig ressource. Idéen om at gøre verden til et objekt. Kolossal privilligering af det menneskelige subjekt (afgrundsdyb adskillelse af det menneskelige subjekt fra verden) Tre faser'Cheryl Glotfelty: ”Introduction: Literary Studies in an Age of Environmental Crisis”, fra The Ecocriticism Reader: Landmarks in Literary Ecology, The University of Georgia Press, 1996. Side 24-26 ': I feministisk læsning snakker man om tre faser i feministisk tænkning, som kan overføres til en analyse af faserne i økokritikken: 1 - at studere hvordan naturen bliver repræsenteret i litteraturen 2 - At tage fra ældre tekster om emnet og bruge det til at udvide forståelsen og skabe mere opmærksomhed omkring emnet 3 - Den teoretiske fase. Her tages en masse teorier og tekster i brug for at stille fundamentale spørgsmål om naturens repræsentation i litteraturen (hvordan bliver mennesket defineret i tekster, for eksempel) Kilder: 1: Cheryl Glotfelty: ”Introduction: Literary Studies in an Age of Environmental Crisis”, fra The Ecocriticism Reader: Landmarks in Literary Ecology, The University of Georgia Press, 1996. Side 18 2: Ursula K. Heise: “Hitchhiker’s Guide to Eco-Criticism”, PMLA vol. 121, 2006. Side 512 3: Cheryl Glotfelty: ”Introduction: Literary Studies in an Age of Environmental Crisis”, fra The Ecocriticism Reader: Landmarks in Literary Ecology, The University of Georgia Press, 1996. Side 24-26